Sweet Killer
by Demonizedangel455
Summary: I made a remake, im SO sure it's better...What happens when a black cat named Thorn came to Happy Tree Town & has a secret that she won't tell to her new neighber's? Well let's just say that her new friend's are in for a shocking surprise. NO FLAME'S
1. Chapter 1

_********_

**Disclamer: I don't own HTF.**

Thorn is 10 year's old right now.

**I now present 2 u SWEET KILLER.**

* * *

**Midnight:**

We start this story with a black cat with red spot's splattered on her crying over her famliy's corspe's.

To make thing's eaiser we will call her Thorn.

Thorn wore a red (not blood) & white shirt, Dark blue leather skirt, brown boot's, a yellow choker with silver lacing that she wear's on her neck & thigh, she has ruby green eye's & the last thing she wore was a sword that was strapped around her waist.

But right now the sword was next 2 the left side of her body & was covered in blood.

She was scared & called herself a "DumbAss" at what happend 2 her famliy.

She still remember's wat happened before her famliy's death.

__

_Flashback:_

Thorn like all the killer's were waiting & thorn was going 2 complete her initiation.

U c thorn was the youngest out of all of them she was only 10 & she already knew how 2 kill 5 people with her trusty sword "Blade Of Blood"(I made that up ok).

A big burly purple goat walked up 2 thorn"Here." He said as he gave her a piece of paper

She took the paper that had the address of her last victom(s)

"1525 Jade St."Thorn said loudly inside her head,the name sounded familer 2 her but she didin't care she just wanted 2 get in the damn group they had.

"All right im going" she said.

Thorn ran out the door & was already half way 2 the address.

She was unaware that the other killer's were following her 2 make sure she did the job.

But somewere deep in her head her mind was going"turn back dumbass turn back!".

But she didint listen she just kept on going.

Unaware that her victom(s) was going 2 change her life.

____

* * *

**Tell me wat ya think...also NO FLAMMING!**

C Ya. :)


	2. Chapter 2

************

**Disclamer: I don't own HTF.**

************

Yes I know I took a long time to upload this.

************

Just read the story..please.

_____****____********_

_____****____******

* * *

**_

************

**12:30**

Thorn kept running until she reached her destanation.

She went in a alley so she could climb through the window of the house.

Just right when she was about to climb up she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around wealding her sword "Back away bitch!" She said in an threatning voice.

Her eyes went wide when she realized that the person was skyler.

Skyler was a grey racoon who wore a dark blue jacket & had yellow eyes (He was twelve year's old).  
His weapon of choice was similer to freddy kuger claw's.

"Look's like someone doesnt like me." Skyler said in a whisper with a smirk on his face.

Thorn retracted her sword "I told you not to do that!" She said in a harsh whisper trying not to startle her victim(s).

Skyler just only rolled his eye's.

Thorn just frowned at his action.

She remembered the first day she met him.

____

__

_**Five year's ago:**_

When thorn was five her parents took her & her sister rose to the park.

Thorn had a green dress when she was five.

Rose is a white cat who has grey eye's, wear's a grey jacket over her black shirt, brown short's & neon pink shoes (She is fifteen).  
But when she was five she had a pink dress & Black mary jane's.

Thorn & rose's parent's name's were lilim & lucas.

Lilim was a purple cat with black eye's (She was twenty-five years old) & lucas was a white cat with green eye's (He was twenty-eight years old).

Thorn would always disobey her parent's alot when she was younger. Like when she went into the Dawnsetter (Made that up also) park wood's.

Thorn went to the pond & smiled when she saw her reflection with a couple of colorful fish in it.

She had a loaf of bread in her hand's that she took from her home & started to break little piece's of bread for the fishes.

The only thing she was unaware of was two animal's were watching while hiding from her & they weren't freindly.

* * *

**Can you guess who it is?**

Again im sorry that this took so long & im sorry that this is short.

I ran out of idea's okay but I know that more idea's will come as I write the next chapter & Ill throw in some surprises from time to time .

Review & remember NO FLAME'S!


	3. Chapter 3

************

**Disclamer: I don't own HTF**

********___________****____******

* * *

**_The two animal's where 7 year-old Skyler & 23 year-old Roger (the burly purple goat).

Skyler just needed to do one more kill & he was in. But when he found his last kill he saw a cute little black cat who was just two year's younger then him.

Roger put a hand on his shoulder & skyler looked up "There's your last kill." Roger pointed a finger a the black cat "She look's like an easy kill just sneak up to her & she's gone."

Skyler started to think twice of this & didint want to kill her, I mean sure he killed alot of other people... but he felt something about her that he found her quite intresting.

Roger pushed the kid one more time & accidently pushed him out to where the black cat was. She turned around but instead of running away in fear she just stared at him with a smile "Hello, who are you?" When skyler heard her voice he stood still. Her voice sounded like an angel was talking to him "Well are you going to tell me your name?" Skyler realized that he was just staring at her the whole time "My name's Skyler" he said as he walked up to her with a blush completly forgetting what he was supposed to do.

When skyler sat down he could've sworn that he heard her giggle. Now that action made him blush alittle more & he blushed deeper when she put her head on his shoulder. "I forgot to introduce myself my name's Thorn" she said looking at him with her ruby green eye's.

Roger face-palmed at the scene 'I told him that a killer can NOT love anyone' when he continued looking he saw that Skyler wasint doing anything except talking to the cat. Roger narrowed his eye's & walked away.

Thorn realized that skyler had claw's "What are those?" She asked while pointing a finger at it. Skyler looked at his removeable claws & frowned at it. He put his head up to tell thorn what he does... But he saw... Nothing? Skyler looked around until he saw that Roger was choking the poor cat. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He shouted running toward his leader. Who just stared at him "You forgot that a killer can NOT love anyone- He tightened his grip reaciving a weak gasp from the cat- ESPESSCIALY this litle piece of CRAP!" Skyler got pissed & was about to claw his leader until thorn... Dissapered?.

Skyler & Roger looked around for the cat until roger got cut on his arm & skyler got a cut on his leg. They kept looking around but couldint find her. Then skyler felt like someone passed him really quickly & saw a black blob pass by his leader. Then he felt like he just got pushed down & he felt something stab him in his left leg. Skyler screamed in pain & kicked the person who stabbed him off with his right leg.

Roger just felt like something was cutting him as they pass by. Roger tryed to catch it but it was to quick for him until he caught what felt like an ear. A yelp came from the blob & it sounded femanine. Roger brought the blob over to them & saw that it was... Thorn! Roger just smiled "You're a fast one are'int ya" Thorn just looked at him with hate & then looked at skyler with hate & saddness. "Look kid i'll make you a deal." Thorn looked at roger. "I wont kill you OR your family if you join us." Thorn started to think about it. "But if you don't then you & your family can kiss this world good bye." Thorn looked at him with a scared face. Then she hanged her head "I'll join." Roger smiled & took her back to her family "If you tell anyone about this the people you love are dead. including you!" Thorn only nodded & kept it a secret for a long time.

* * *

****

AAAAAAAnnnnnnnd end of flashback.

Review & NO FLAME'S!


	4. Thorn x Skyler

**I got nothin... Enjoy.**

* * *

Thorn blushed at the thought of her putting her head on his shoulder. But dispite that her & skyler became the bestest of friends.

Thorn looked up at skyler who was looking at a open window at the moment. Skyler rolled his eye's & mumbled 'Easy kill'.

"You dont have to do this." Skyler told her "You know you dont have to listen to that bastered who tried to kill you that day.". He looked at her to see she was looking at the ground.

"I know it's just-" "Your afraid that if you dont do this he'll kill everyone you love right." Skyler interuppted. Thorn didint answer she just blushed because he's part of the people she care's about the most & the other killer's knew it.

Because when thorn first joined they noticed that skyler was really nice to her & he's allways been mean to the other new arrival's & some of the other new arrival's were girl's also! The bad part is that roger figured it out a couple of day's later, he cut her left wrist, told her the same thing he told skyler 'A killer can NOT love anyone.' & he left her there bleeding. Skyler found her & patched up her wound.

Thorn went & tried to pick up a old broken ladder. Skyler went & helped her pick up the ladder & put it on the wall. Thorn just started to climb up the ladder without telling him thank you.

Skyler sighed, turned around & walked away then he felt a peck on his cheek. Skyler turned around & saw the black cat still climbing. He rubbed the right side of his face & was confusied at first then remembered that she could run fast when she wanted to. He smiled & walked away with a blush on his face.

When thorn made it inside the house she was surprised that the ladder didint bre-Oh spoke to soon. She covered her mouth & blushed. She didint know what came over her she felt like she needed to thank him for helping her pick up the ladder. What happened to saying 'Thank you', 'Thanks' or 'Gracias' (Which is thank you in spanish). Thorn just shook it off I mean there still friends... Right?

Thorn started to creep around the house. But something was oddly familer about this house. She cant put a finger... er... paw on it, this place was so familer. She took out her 'Blade Of Blood' & went inside a bedroom. The bedroom was painted in a yin & yang color, one side had black while the other had white. The white side had darker shade of color's while the black side had lighter shade of color's.

The room reminded thorn of her & her sister rose's room. She went to the next room & opened the door to find it painted purple & white & the furniture was the color of green & blue. When thorn went near the bed side she put up her sword & brought it down but at that time the cloud's went over the moon making it completely pitch black.

Blood, gut's & scream's came from the house. But thorn ignored them & kept stabbing & slicing them. When the scream's subsided the cloud's moved away from the moon revealing the dead body's. Thorn let go of her sword, gasped & fell on her knee's to find out that SHE was the one who killed the people... er... animal's that she really cared about. She covered face & started to cry.

* * *

**AAAAnnnd back to were we started... yea right back to were we started.**

**Read, Review & most inportantly NO FLAMES!**


	5. Huh?

**I got nothin... Enjoy.**

* * *

Thorn was so scared she just killed her own family... HER OWN FAMILY.

She remembered what skyler told her _"you dont have to do this" _she cried harder. She didint know why WHY she hadint listen to him _"you dont have to listen to that **bastered** who tryed to kill you that day"_

She froze... nothing... NOTHING it was all quiet & all she was staring at was her bloody sword it was all pitch black on her side's as if it was only her & her sword there.

She then felt something she hadint felt in a long time. _"Im going to KILL HIM!"_ Thorn said in her head _"HE'S GOING TO FUCKING DIE! HE'S GONNA WISH HE'S NEVER BEEN BORN IN HIS WHOLE LIFE!" _She yelled in her head.

"Good job thorn" A voice said behind her. She turned around & her anger only got WORSE. The voice belonged to Roger with the killer's behind him including Skyler who had a fresh cut on his cheek. That made her more & MORE PISSED.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She yelled getting up & looking at him straight in the eye. He showed no reaction. "YOU MADE MY FUCKIN KILL MY PARENT'S!" He still showed no reaction. "& YOU EXPECT ME TO NOT GET MAD AT THIS!" Nothing. "HELLO!" Still nothing except he slashed he leg making her collasp.

Skyler wanted to run to help her but one of the killer's stopped him & only looked at him.

"Dont EVER yell at a leader." He replied. Thorn was holding on to her leg trying to stop the bleeding. "This is what happend's when you yell at a leader you just get hurt" Thorn just lost it. She pick up her sword & sliced diagnolly on his left eye.

All the killer's just stared all wide eyed. Even skyler & he was afriad.

Skyler looked at Thorn with a 'Run' look.

Thorn realized what just happened & she got scared & started to back up with her sword still in her paw's.

Roger was holding on to his left eye & looked at her with his right eye as if saying 'your DEAD!". She started to run for her life. "KILL HER!" All the killer's except Skyler started to chase her. Thorn started to run faster & thank the lord for her being able to run fast she was able to lose them in the wood's.

She didint know were she was going & she started to slow down. When she did she heard a nosie as if branche's were breaking. She picked up her sword & looked around until she felt pushed down.

Thorn tried to claw the person off of her. But she couldint her sister had sharper claw's then she did. The one killer that cought was also a fast runner to & right when it was about to stab her right in the heart IT got stabbed in the heart instead. Thorn only closed her eye's as the blood came on her face.

When she looked again she saw THREE sharp claw's instead of one. When the figure pushed the killer off of her she saw yellow eye's. "SKYLER!" Thorn got up & gave him a hug. He blushed & hugged her back.

"Thorn what the HELL happend over there, one second you were yelling at him then you slashed him right in the eye" He asked. She only smiled "I just got pissed that's all" she replied.

"Yeah, well you better get out of here dont you remember what happend to the other person who made him pissed" Skyler asked thorn while letting her go. She only nodded her head. Tazer could've lived a nice life if he never became a killer.

"Well I dont even now were to go" She told him. Skyler only smiled "Well you can go to "Happy Tree Town"" Thorn only looked at him. "It's a nice place trust me..." He mumbled "dispite that you die one day & come back the next" "What?" She looked at him. "Uhh nothing anywho find two old owls & they'll tell you were to go" He told her. "Just head in that direction." He said while pointing to to east.

"Thank's skyler" She said while running to the east. Skyler smiled. Right when he was about to turn around he felt something warm on hs lips. He Blushed really deep & he was staring at... THORN wide-eyed.

She ran again to the east leaving a blushed skyler behind. He smiled dumb-struck & walked back to town. Thorn was blushing the whole way & she had two thought's on her mind.

One: She has to find the Two wise owl's

& Two: She cant belive she just kissed Skyler.

**

* * *

****Hehehe young love**

Skyler & Thorn: *Blush & look away*

Read, Review & NO FLAMES!


	6. The Special Word's

****

I dont own the song the two owl's tell her it belong's to "Tangled" & dont tell me how I know... Okay (Unless you already know the answer)

**Anywho, Enjoy!**

* * *

Thorn kept running to see the two owl's Skyler told her. She blushed again remembering what she did.

She then tripped "Fuck..." She whispered. She sat up trying to catch her breath "Who?" she heard she started to look around "Who? Who are you?" that voice sounded more deeper. She looked up to see four eye's staring at her.

"AHHH-" "SHHHHHH dont scream, dont scream THEY will come" that voice sounded more female. "This way, this way" Thorn didint understand why they repeated some word's & they didint look old either. One of the owl's pulled her arm & started to fly on one of the branches of the tree.

Thorn just started at the ground which was starting to look more smaller. When they reached the fifth branch the female owl let her go. Thorn was surprissed that she was able to carry HER all the way up here while flying.

"In here, In here" the deeper voice said. Thorn & the other owl started to follow. When thorn came inside one of the hole's that was made in the tree (probably by a wood pecker) she saw that it was decorated like a fourtion teller's house would look like.

Thorn just looked around at all of the stuff they had. "Who told you, you about us" The male owl asked. "Ummm my friend told me." Thorn answered "Oh yes that racoon boy yes, yes" Thorn just looked at the female owl. She had white feather's with a couple of black spot's on them & she had yellow eye's. Thorn looked at the other owl who had black feather's with a couple of white spot's on them & green eye's.

"Oh we shouldint be mean, mean im Juliet & this is Nick" Juliet told her while pointing a wing at Nick. He didint say anything just stared into space. Thorn didint know why he was doing "He's seeing the future of your life." She told her "Oh that's... intreasting" Thorn answered. Juliet lighly smacked the back of her head.

"I know you think it's wierd, wierd but it's true" Thorn looked at Juliet. She had to admit this is one of the wierdeist day's she ever had. Nick started to look at the ground with a sad look on his face. He looked at Juliet who started to look worried. Thorn didint know what the HELL was going on.

"Is that really going to happen" Juliet said suddenly. Thorn looked at Nick & Juliet back & foward. Nick nodded his head. Julet covered her beak (Remember there bird's) "What's going on?" Juliet & Nick looked at her.

"Little cat-" "Thorn" "Well Thorn umm Nick saw somthing in your future that will hurt you for the rest of your life" Juliet told her. Thorn didint know what she ment about that because she killed her parent's what could be more worse then that.

Nick started to go through a couple of thing's that was in there trunk. He then pulled out what looked like a... blueish & yellowish flower? Okay this IS one of the wierdiest day's of her life. Nick then turned the flower into powder out of nowhere. Thorn just looked at the powder which was being put into a yellow bag that had a purple heart on it.

Juliet took the bag & stared at Thorn with sad eye's. "Repeat after me" Thorn nodded. "Flower, gleam and glow" Thorn repeated "Let your power shine" Thorn repeated "Make the clock reverse" (Pretty much Thorn repeated what Juliet said) "Bring back what once was mine" "Heal what has been hurt" "Change the Fates' design" "Save what has been lost" Juliet give's her the bag "Bring back what once was mine"

Juliet put one of Thorn's her paw's on it "What once was mine..." Thorn stared at her & put the bag in her's "Remember that & put it as a song. Open the bag & put it around the object but... you can only use it once. Understand?" Thorn nodded.

"Good" Nick answered "Just go north & you'll see the place your looking for" Thorn got up "Thank you" When she walked out she jumped off the branch & landed on the floor perfectly (Being a cat & all) & started to head north.

She kept thinking about the future Juliet told her & the word's that she taught her. How was she supposed to put it into a song?

Thorn kept repeating the word's over & over again & was woundering how the new town was going to treat her.

* * *

**You'll understand why the owl's taught her that... SOON *Devius Smile***

*Everyone looking at me wierdly*

Review & DONT FUCKIN FLAME!

Bye! :)


	7. New To Town

As Thorn kept walking she started to see a town & behind the town had a forest. At the entrance it had a sign that was nailed a bunch of times & was broken in a couple of places. That kinda made Thorn scared of how this town was going to treat her. I mean she's already been through TO much SHIT right now.

First, She killed her parents. Second, Roger is being a FUCKIN DOUCH!. Third, She's being chased by the other killers. Fourth, Skyler think's that she's a wierdo for kissing him...TWO time's & Fifth, THE OWLS WERE PROBABLY HIGH!

Before she could think of anything else she saw a yellow bunny along with a pink chipmunk, orange beaver & blue skunk walking toward's her.

"Welcome!" The Yellow bunny said "My name's Cuddles" He added by shaking the black cat's paw. _Cuddles is a wierd name for a boy..._ Thorn thought. She was inturuppted from her tought's when the Pink chupmunk hugged her really tight "Im Giggles" she said then giggling after that.  
"I..cant...breath" Thorn said trying to catch some air.

Giggles let go with a aired out Thorn who was trying to catch her breath & the Blue skunk came up to Thorn sanazting her hand first, then holding it out "Im Petuina" She introduced. Thorn shaked her hand ...or paw either way. Then the Orange beaver spoke up "Im Handy". Thorn looked at where his hands were supposed to be _Why did they call him Handy if he has no hand's. _Cuddles gave the Black cat a... card? Thorn took it & it read 'Happy Valentine's day'. Thorn was coufuised at first then it suddenly hit her.. IT'S VALENTINES DAY! "How could I forget" Thorn muttered. "Huh?" The four tree friends asked. "Oh nothing... umm were can I find a place were I could get a home"

Petuinia smiled "Just walk around till you see a black & white house" Thorn was confuised. How did they know were she was going to be staying? Were they expecting her? "Ummm okay?.. I-I'll go do that." Thorn started to walk away. what Thorn didint notice was that when she left a bus drived by The Mole killed Cuddles, Giggles, Petuina & Handy, Even The Mole himself when he crashed into a wall.

_Did they know I was coming_? _NO! I mean... how can someone out of the ord-_ Thorn thought until she bumped into someone. He had a huge orange afro & was wearing 70's clothes. "Oh I am so sor-" She started until the bear cut her off "Well hello there babe" He said with a cool tone in his voice. "Umm Hello?" Thron replied "Well well well arint you the hotest thing i've ever seen, Name's Disco Bear" He added with a wink & leaning against the wall. Thorn started to feel uncomfortable & started to back away slowly.

The he grabbed her paw pulled her close. "Were do you think your going?, baby" he said looking at her up & down. "Ummm i-im trying to find my home, so if you dont mind-" Thorn was trying to get out of his grasp "-Let...me..go" She was starting to get scared. Givien the fact that she cant get out of his grasp.

Then DB started to get closer. She was despraite to get out, that she even thought of cutting off her own ha-WAIT! That's it! Her sword she had forgotten all about her 'Blade Of Blood'. With her free hand she took out her sword & cut BOTH of his hands off. DB Screamed & ran somewere were Thorn wasint able to see him fall of a cliff.

Thorn just watched at what she just did. She looked at her left paw & saw that Disco's hand was still there. She took it off & threw it in a near trash can. She fell on her knee's & hugged herself. _This is starting to happen agian...I CUT off HIS paws & now I dont even know if he's okay or not...GOD WHY AM I LIKE THIS! _

She was about to cry untl she heard a screeching noise. She looked up only to see a car hitting her...then black.

Thorn was looking at a white room all around her. _Am I dead? _She thought. Thorn could've sworn that she saw her parent's looking at her. But then she saw equipment & a green bear, red porcipine, purple deer, blue anteater, another orange bear but with a younger one. "I th-think she-she's waking up" The red porcipine said.

"Whe-where am I?" Thorn asked "Your in 'Happy Tree Hospital'" The green bear replied. Thorn sat up "Bu-But I thought I was dead" The other tree friends looked at the ground "Well you are dead... but" The blue anteater started "But what?" Thorn questioned "IN this town you cant die unless of old age or illness, But OUTSIDE of the town you cant come back" The older orange bear answerd.

Thorn was surprised. She thought she was dreaming & that she was in heaven. The purple deer started to do trick to make Thorn feel better. She smiled & laughed at some of his trick's. The young baby was clapping at the deer's performance.

Over a couple of hours the animal's introduced them selfs. When they left Thorn laid down again & started to drift into sleep. She thought _Maybey dieing on day then comming back the next isint so bad._

* * *

**Yeah she decied to stay & HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! :D**

Review & DONT FLAME!


	8. Rose and West

**All right now we go to Roses POV (Surprise :D) This take's place right after Thorn's chase**

**Also IM SORRY THIS IS LATE I HAD WRITERS BLOCK! DX**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_This is all I needed a nice walk...well beside's those other animals that I knocked out, It was a nice walk _Rose was a white cat with grey eye's, she had a black shirt under her grey jacket, brown short's, neon pink shoe's, ankle high white socks & a necklace that has a picture of her twin sister Thorn.

Rose decied to take a walk around the block while her famliy were sleeping. She put her hands behind her head as she was walking & looked up at the sky. _Were does Thorn go? Everytime I wake up I always see her bed empty &-What happend here? _Rose looked at the front of her house to find the front door opened but it was broken.

Rose looked inside & was shocked to see her parents corpse on the floor. She started to cry and got more worried when she woundered what happened to her twin. She went to the kitchen to get some knife's and went upstairs to put them in a bag that she tied around her waist.

Rose decided to look at the picture inside her locket before she closed it and shoved it down her shirt.

* * *

As Rose was walking near a cliff she heard a cry for help a few miles foward. She started to run towards it.

When she reached there, Rose looked over the edge to see a sky blue wolf trying to climb up the cliff's rocks. Rose started to look around for something to help the poor animal/person up. When she couldint find anything she looked over the edge again and reached her arm as far as she could to save him "Grab my hand i'll (try) to pull you up"

When the sky blue wolf reach his arm out, he lost his grip on one of the rocks and almost fell to his doom if it wasint for Rose; Who catched his arm before he fell. When she pulled him up she kept asking him "Are you okay?"

"Im fine, thanks for helping me" He told her while smiling. (A/N: He's 11 so he still doesint like girls..YET!) Rose smiled back, got up and started to walk away. She felt a hand on her arm. She turned around to see the same wolf "Where are you going?"

Rose looked at the ground "Im looking for my sister-" She took out my locket it, opened and showed him the picture of her "-Her name is Thorn she's my twin sister" She closed the locket and shoved the locket it down her shirt again "My mom and dad are dead and im going to find her! I wont stop until I find my sister!"

She looked at him "What's your name and what are you doing out here?" The sky blue wolf looked at Rose "My name is West and im out here looking for another place to stay" Rose looked at him "But your-" West inturuppted "-11. So? Your-" "10"

It was an akword silence there, Then he started laughing "What's so funny?" She asked him "It's just that me and you are still little kids and were out here looking for something" _Now that I think about it he's got a point I mean im 10 he's 11 and here we are out in the dark. Me with knife's and...I dont know what he has but it's something sharp im sure_. Rose thought

"I have an idea!" She looked at him "Im looking for a new home and your looking for your sister" West explained "Where are you going with this?" Rose asked. West shrugged his shoulder's "I dont know, I was hoping you would finish the rest." She facepalmed then looked at him "I think what you are trying to say is that we should go together to find new thing's in our life? You know an adventure" Rose smiled at him while she explained.

"That's a great idea!" West answered as he started to walk away "Im so glad i came up with that" She looked at him and felt the urged to throw a knife at him but resested.

_This is going to be a long trip... _Rose thought

* * *

**Review & DONT FLAME!**


End file.
